Duele
by loverxanime
Summary: Dolía como te sentíaa al ser ignorada por ella, pero lo merecías, ¿no es así? La hiciste sufrir mucho, y pagaste con laa misma moneda, con diferente valor, pero igual de dolorosa.


Me hizo llorar 6 veces mientras lo escribía, y casi lloré 5 veces, a su vez, escuchaba la canción de _Until we bleed _de _Andreas Kleerup y Likke Li_, para así, intentarme inspirar y sentir un poco más el ambiente... no sabría decir si eso influyó en todas las veces que derramé lágrimas a lo largo del fic... pero recomiendo hagan lo que yo para que más o menos sientan lo mismo. Recomiendo igual, tener papel al lado por si las dudas.

Al leerlo para corregir errores escuchando la canción... lloré 3 veces, casi lloro 4.

* * *

><p>Te preguntas por qué le has rechazado, a la vez que la miras caminar frente a ti. No te saluda como usualmente hace, y muerdes tu labio inferior con preocupación ante aquel gesto de indeferencia.<p>

Ella lleva días haciendo eso, y sabes bien el por qué. Quieres ir y disculparte, decirle que todo lo que le dijiste fue mentira, pero entonces ella pediría una explicación; y es allí donde ya no podrías, porque temes decirle que te asustaste, que te entró el pánico ante su declaración de amor por ti, porque tú te sentías igual, y eso te asustaba en gran medida; porque tú estabas, y repito, estabas tan segura de que sentías sólo atracción hacia los hombres, y te asustaba el hecho de que estuvieras sintiendo algo más que odio hacia la chica de cabello castaño.

Suspiras y te levantas, decidida a acabar con la incomodidad que sientes, y te reprochas a ti misma por el egoísmo de tu desición.

Pero sabes, muy en el fondo, que no sólo irás por la incomodidad que tú sientes ante la indiferencia mostrada por la chica, por la fríaldad, tristeza o molestia en su tono de voz o por las miradas de desinteres que te dirige sólo por educación. Tampoco irás porque ya estás jodidamente harta de la atención que fuerza cuando le hablas, o por la obviedad de que ella no soporta estar contigo sin sentirse incomoda. O por otros detalles más que ella ha cambiado desde ese momento.

Lo haces porque te duele cuando ella te ignora, porque ya no soportas más que no te preste la atención que anteriormente te daba. Te duele que a ella le duela, y que te tenga tan desesperada por no recibir respuestas decentes de su parte, sólo monosílabos, y si tenías suerte, más de tres oraciones, pero eso pasó sólo una vez. Vagamente sus respuestas se podrían considerar respuestas. De vez en cuando conseguías un gesto de su parte, pero el gesto estaba tan lleno de desgane que no te animaba, y te obligaba a callar, pues el gesto era tan forzado que dolía más recibir un gesto a no tener respuesta alguna.

Lágrimas amenazan con brotar de tus ojos, y tú haces lo más que puedes por impedir tal cosa. No soportas la vista frente a ti, a la Vega de hoy en día que parece nunca estar en este mundo, ya no más. Extrañas su animosidad de antes, aquella que odiabas y asegurabas sería un total alivio si desaparecía; que serías feliz si ella dejaba de dirigirte la palabra.

Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron, ahora ruegas silenciosamente por todo lo contrario, porque esta Tori Vega, la que apenas muestra una mínima señal de felicidad, de que está viva, te pone muchísimo peor que la anterior, la que tanto extrañas y matarías porque volviese.

Sabes a su vez que, no te será fácil decirlo en voz alta, por no decir que ni en un murmullo serías capás sin romperte a llorar, sin desbordar todo sentimiento que has ignorado y has guardado hasta el momento. Odias eso, ser sensible. Y nunca en tu vida has creído que la indiferencia, frialdad, ignorancia y poca atención que te dirigía la chica que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, te pondría así de mal.

Pero sinceramente, ¿quién sí? Una gran mayoría diría lo que con tanto orgullo decías antes: que odiabas a la castaña, que no la soportabas, y que seguramente harías una fiesta cuando ella te dejara en paz. Sin embargo no es así, no ahora que has sentido lo que deseabas tanto.

Te has dado cuenta de que no es lo que deseabas, si no lo que temías pasara. Y a pasado, tan abrupta e inesperadamente, que no te ha dado tiempo de poder prepararte por lo que te haría sentir.

Respiras muy profundamente, pues sientes que te asfixias, que el aire te hace falta, y tras eso caminas hasta donde está la chica mitad latina. Te sientas a su lado y ella no te mira, y sabes que si le hablas o la tocas te mirara con desinterés, lo cual es ahora una sustitución de que no notó cuando te acercaste a ella, una sustitución de un gesto de sorpresa.

La mirada de la chica al lado tuyo está fija en ningún punto en particular. Deseas saber qué piensa, qué es lo que pasa por su mente, claro, si es que piensa en algo, porque hasta donde lo has podido ver, no piensa en nada, sólo se queda así, absorta en nada y en todo.

Tus labios tiemblan, al igual que tus brazos, piernas y en general todo tu cuerpo tiembla, nerviosa y desesperada por el silencio infinito de Vega.

Tu boca se abre ligeramente, en señal de que hablarás, mas no lo haces, sólo tomas una bocanada de aire silenciosamente. Sientes tu corazón retorcerse con felicidad y dolor cuando voltea a verte, pero la felicidad se va cuando regresa su vista al punto no fijo.

La sonrisa que amenazaba con formarce al notar que ella te había mirado sin que le hablases desaparece, no dejando rastro alguno de siquiera haber existido. No soportas más la indiferencia de la chica, y decides hablar de una buena vez por todas, porque si no lo haces tú, ella nunca lo hará.

-_**V-Vega**_** –**Su apellido sale en un hilo de voz temblorosa, siendo a penas audible.

Ella se levanta con brusquedad y a la vez con lentitud de su lugar, y se marcha, dejándote con la palabra en la boca. La sigues, tomándola por el brazo y deteniendo su marcha.

-**Tengo que hablarte –**Dices en el tono más firme que puedes dominar en el momento, lo cual no es mucho, pero es suficiente para darte más confianza en lo que dirás después–**. Estoy harta de esta actitud tuya.**

Miras atentamente sus labios, los cuales se mueven levemente. Hablará, por fin volverás a oír su voz, lo que te hace emocionarte un poco. Últimamente sólo profería sonidos con su garganta y hacía gestos a penas visibles. Pero su voz no es como la recuerdas, no tiene ni un deje de felicidad, o algun otro tono que no hayas ya experimentado con ella y que te haya dolido.

-_**Pasó –**_Esbozas una leve sonrisa al ver que te ha hablado. Te ha hablado, después de semana y media, te ha dirigido la palabra.

Pero borras la sonrisa cuando entiendes de qué va su _'Pasó'_. Ella se hartó de tu actitud, de que la trataras de lo peor, de que hirieras sus sentimientos cuando tenías la oportunidad después y antes de su confesión.

Notas hasta ahora que las lágrimas recorren tus mejillas libremente, dejando un silencioso rastro húmedo en su camino, y que tu maquillaje se está arruinando a causa de esas lágrimas, pero esto último no te importa en lo más mínimo, porque ni siquiera viene al caso.

La abrazas fuertemente; ya no aguantas más todo eso. Te sueltas a llorar en su hombro cuando ella no corresponde el abrazo que le has dado, el cual, ella hubiese correspondido con toda la felicidad del mundo hace un poco más de tres semanas.

-_**Lo lamento, enserio, Tori. Perdóname por favor –**_Las palabras salen de tus labios sin siquiera darles un tiempo y lugar para pensarlas antes de soltarlas.

Te apartas de ella cuando no te contesta y vez que tiene el entrecejo levemente fruncido y sus ojos muestran lágrimas y algo más. Sonries con una mezcla de tristeza alegre, de alegría, de tristeza, dolor y otros sentimientos que no recuerdas has sentido juntos.

No importa que sus ojos expresen un ligero odio hacia ti, o un enorme dolor que no comprendes como lo ha soportado, pero es algo. Por fin has logrado ver algo más que sentimientos que no iban con la Tori Vega que conocías.

-**No hay nada que perdonar –**Te rompe más el corazón ver la dureza, firmeza y frialdad con la que te ha hablado, pero el hecho de que te haya hablado con más que frialdad, te levanta un poquito los ánimos–**. No has hecho nada malo, ha sido error mío enamorarme de ti, de intentar lograr algo contigo que sabía bien nunca pasaría. Si no podíamos ser siquiera amigas...**

Retrocedes cuando retira su brazo con una brusquedad que te sorprende y te deja atontada. Pero no es momento de sentir ninguna de esas dos cosas.

-_**Eso no es verdad –**_Odias como tu voz sale temblorosa de tu boca, a comparación con la ruda y firme de la chica contraria, lo que te hace sentir débil. Y admitámoslo, así estás y así es como te sientes–_**Fue mi culpa, el... haberte contestado así –**_Cierras la boca cuando notas la mirada de rencor que te dirige.

Maldices por lo bajo al sentir ahora qué fue lo que ella sintió cuando se te declaró, y no logras encontrar explicación alguna del cómo soportó ese sentimiento, pero estás medio contenta de que lo hiciese, ya puedes decirle lo que tú sientes, sentir cómo se sintió ella cuando te rechase, cuando te diga palabras que sabes bien no son las que solían salir de boca de la chica frente tuyo.

-**L-Lo lamento. ¿Sí? Lo siento mucho y lo lamento tanto, Tori. Es sólo que... –**Meditas unos segundos lo que dirás, pero no te tomas tanto tiempo, pues si lo haces posiblemente las cosas empeoren–** Tuve miedo. Cuando tú me dijiste sobre tus sentimientos, me asusté. No sabía como reaccionar y yo... yo sentía y siento lo mismo que tú por mí **_**sentiste**_** –**La última palabra pronunciada sale en un susurro, te duele que ella _sintió_ por ti amor. Estás segura de que ella no siente lo mismo por ti, ya no más– **y eso me asustó cómo no te imaginas. No supe que contestarte, y no sé aún qué. Pero sí sé lo que siento por ti ahora. Tori, te amo. Te amo demasiado –**Te preparas mentalmente para lo que sea que vendrá y te dirá, a sabiendas de que no importa cuanto te prepares, dolerá igual que como si no lo hubieses hecho.

Tu expresión muestra alivio y preocupación cuando miras una sonrisa de ironía mostrarse en los labios de la contraria. Y te convences lo más que puedes de que, no importa qué te diga, qué haga, qué aclare, qué declare, podrás continuar con tu vida.

-**Es bueno saberlo. Desgraciadamente, no eres correspondida. Tal vez, si no hubieras tardado casi un mes en corresponderme, gustosa te mostraría cuanto te amé. Pero ahora –**Hace un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros–**, no. No está ahí ese sentimiento de amor que tuve por ti alguna vez. Que tuve por ti por un largo tiempo. Eso es todo. No correspondo tus sentimientos, tú me has dejado muy en claro de que mis sentimientos eran enfermizos, que provocaban a tu estómago revolverse con asco. Que nunca me amarías, ni en tus peores pesadillas, ni en mis mejores sueños. Me dejaste muy claro que tú y yo nunca duraríamos como pareja, claro, si alguna vez ocurría, lo cual, según tú, era imposible. También me dejaste claro que mejor te dejaba de una vez en paz, que ya no soportabas mis estúpideces. También, Jade, me has dejado en claro que mis sentimientos significan nada para ti, ¿O no? Yo misma lo experimenté, jugaste, te burlaste, hiciste caso omiso, insultaste, despresiastes, pisoteastes, desapareciste, e incluso divulgaste mis sentimientos –**Dijo con total rencor en su voz, avanzando con pasos lentos y tú retrocedias con cada paso, intimidada ante todo aquello que te ha echado en cara y que te ha aclarado.

Quieres hablar, pero eso te es imposible, sientes un nudo tanto en la garganta, como en el pecho y el estómago, el cuál se revuelve nuevamente, pero esta vez, es por la frustración, tristeza y enojo hacia ti que sientes.

-**Y no he terminado. Me hiciste sentir como basura por lo menos la primera semana, haciéndome pasar desde lo más leve hasta lo más increíble. La gente tiene límites, ¿sabes? Y el mío fue bastante extenso para ti. Lo único que te pedía, lo mínimo de lo mínimo que te pedía era que me aceptaras, o me consideraras tu amiga, pero tú nunca hiciste eso. Ahora, tú sientes lo que yo sentí, o al menos la parte de lo que sentí, Jade. ¿Se siente bonito? ¿Verdad que no? ¡Pues bien! Lo mereces, sabes muy bien que sí. Después de todo lo que me hiciste la primera semana... mereces más, y lo sabes. Pero no soy tú. No haré lo que has hecho tú. No. Dime sólo una cosa. ¿Comprendes por lo menos... qué sentí yo? ¿Te arrepientes o no?**

**-**_**Tori... –**_No sabías que contestar. ¿Y qué podías? Estabas bastante atontada con aquella aclaración de cómo se sintió ella. Y para ser sincera, se sentía como si agarraran un martillo y arremetieran contra tu corazón con tal fuerza que dolía más de lo que eras capáz de aguantar–** Lo comprendo. No debí tratarte así, debí haber pensado en cómo te harían sentir mis acciones. Pero entiende tú ahora. Cuando no sé cómo reaccionar, actuo guiada por mi sentimiento de ira.**

**-¡Pues has actuado muy rápido! ¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar? ¿Ni un segundo? ¡Pues te diré! –**Su voz se rompe en la última exclamación, comenzando a llorar–** No corresponderé a tus sentimientos, porque yo por ti ya no tengo, destruiste todo lo que alguna vez sentí y pude sentir por ti. Ahora, imagínate que te hiciese pasar por lo que me has hecho pasar tú. ¡Imagínalo!** –Se deja caer al suelo, aún mirándote fijamente–** No se compara ni con la mitad que sentí. Ahora, si te ignoré todo este tiempo, no te lo tomes personal, porque fui así con todos, amigos, familia, conocidos, desconocidos... todos. Y si te ignoré. Si te ignoré fue porque no sentía nada. No quería sentir y no podía sentir otra cosa más que dolor y odio a la vida. Y felicidades, porque eso lo lograste tú, tú sola, sin ninguna ayuda más que la de mi estúpido corazón. Por fin, después de todos tus intentos, arruinaste mi vida. Eso quisiste desde un principio, ¿no? O por lo menos ha sido algo similar –**Quieres desviar tu mirada, no soportas mirarla fijamente, te quema por dentro amargamente, tan amargo como su tono de voz y sonrisa–**. Felicidades, Jade West. Porque has logrado lo que nadie había logrado, ni siquiera alguien se ha acercado a la mitad de lo que tú has logrado. Me sacaste del juego de la vida. La única razón por la que no me has sacado al cien porciento, es porque no veo motivo por el cual hacerlo, los que me has dado son tan buenos, que llegan a ser malos y obsoletos –**Hay una pausa entre ambas que dura un tiempo, intercambiando palabras silenciosas con la mirada, expresando cosas que posiblemente no serán expresadas ante alguna otra persona–**. Pero ya, sentiste lo que tanto deseabas y anhelabas. Te dejé en paz. Y ahora me dices que ya no quieres más eso. No sé que creer, la verdad –**Tu ceño se frunce más ante el tono burlón, sarcástico y cínico e inclusive hipocrita que usa la chica mitad latina–**. ¿Se ha sentido bien todo lo que te he dicho?**

**-¡No! –**Agitas tu cabeza freneticamente–** Tori, enserio, lo lamento y lo siento. No se a sentido bien, ni siquiera un poco.**

**-Es un gusto saberlo. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más ironico? Que te amo, aún te amo.**

**-¿E-Eh? –**No comprendes lo que te dice, ¿por qué lo dice? Ella ya te dijo que lo que sentía por ti murió, pero ahora dice que no es así. Llevas tu mano a tu frente, la cual está caliente ante el llanto que no ha cesado aún–** No... comprendo Tori.**

**-Jade. Nunca dejé de amarte, y es por lo mismo que te ignoraba. Me quedaba pensando, divagando entre pensamientos sobre el por qué de mis aún latentes sentimientos, pero lo hacía sin intención. Me ponía triste que me hicieses pasar por todo eso. Simplemente opté inconsientemente por alejar y evitar lo que me molestaba y hería tanto. Lo anterior dicho, fue para que supieras qué sentí. De otro modo... ¿Cómo sabría que te arrepentías de lo que me hiciste? Te amo, te amé y te aseguro que te amaré. ¿Pero mis sentimientos de que servían si no eran correspondidos?**

Lloraste con más fuerza, saltando a brazos de la chica que te mostró cómo fue lo que tuvo que sentir con tus maltratos y demaces. Juras, prometes y te dices que nunca lo volverás a hacer, el si lo harás o no será un misterio y duda que se responderá con el paso de los años.

-**Victoria Vega –**Comienzas, tomándola de los hombros y separándote levemente de ella–**. Te tengo algo que decir. ¿Serías mi novia? –**La susodicha sonrie con dulzura y responde a tu pregunta con un beso en tu mejilla–** Además. ¿Me perdonarías por hacerte pasar por cosas innecesarias, inmaduras, estúpidas y dolorosas?**

**-Me encantaría decirte que no... pero te amo y eso me obliga a decirte que sí por sobre lo que crea, piense y quiera. ¿Y tú, Jade? ¿Me perdonas por hacerte pasar por el mismo momento innecesario, doloroso y bobo?**

**-Me has perdonado tú, cómo no podría yo.**

Sonrien ambas y se dirigen al baño, a limpiar todo el desastre que quedó como marca de aquel momento, o al menos, todo desastre físico. El emocional, es algo que ambas se encargarán con el tiempo y que se ve tú, Jade West, estás dispuesta a lograr y mostrar todo lo contrario que hayas dicho durante ese tiempo que, pese a ser triste, demuestra que se aman, y que ambas, podrían superar obstaculos a lo largo de su vida.

Superaron este... ¿qué les impide superar unos cuantos más que son insignificantes a comparación del sucedido?

* * *

><p>Esto es, lo más triste que haya escribido en toda mi vida y hasta la fecha. No sé de donde ha salido exactamente, sólo sé que, el rumbo que tomó y los diálogos, no fueron a decisión mía, pasó. Así de simple, pasó y gustosa lo dejé pasar.<p>

En total lloré 9 veces y casi lloré 9 veces... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que en un total de veces asomaron lágimas de mis ojos aproximada a esa cantidad? XD, récord.

El final... salió weird, pero bueno. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Muy dramatico?(Tampoco es como si se esperara menos de mí) ¿Chafa? ¿Extraño? ¿Mnh? Bueno, me voy a dormir, DEBO de :/. Uh-hu-hu. Y ahora sí, esto si queda más decente para segunda persona, no del todo, pero bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo.


End file.
